El Primer aniversario: Capítulo 1 'Les âmes jumelles sí rencontrent
by Keieiar
Summary: Éste será mi primer fanfic uvu, se trata de una de mis OTP's de Shingeki no Kyojin, el LeviHan 3 espero que sea de su gusto y próximamente sacaré el dos.
1. Chapter 1

Los cálidos e incesantes rayos de luz azotaron el cuartel general de las tropas de reconocimiento, un día muy especial para dos personas que pertenecían a aquella cuadrilla.

Uno de los dos, estaba muy impaciente para saber qué sucedería ese día ¿la razón? Era su primer aniversario juntos, en pareja. ¡Un año juntos no se cumple de la nada! Debía de estar acompañado por el cariño, acogimiento, y sin duda el amor que se compartían mutuamente… uno más expresivo en el tema, y el otro no.

El de cabello azabache era el inquieto del momento, se había levantado temprano para poder preparar todo con una perfección indudable, sólo para ella… sólo para su Zoe. –¿Pero qué demonios debería de hacer?. –Se murmullaba por lo bajo, él en sí sabía que no era un romántico emprendido como para darle rosas, poemas, recitarle música romántica mucho menos. Pero quería que esa situación en sí fuera en especial para su novia.

En ese trascurso de ideas e ideas, apareció la chica como por arte de invocación, dejándole con un poco de impresión no vista en la faceta de su rostro que permanecía siempre la indiferencia.

La chica de ocelos avellanados por su parte, estaba tranquila pero a la vez extasiada… su sonrisa revelaba sus sentimientos más internos, el aprecio del pelinegro en sus ojos siempre motivaba una curva en sus labios que era fácilmente adivinaba por el cabello renegrido.

–Tenías que venir tú. –Replicó con cierta molestia no bien dada en su voz, la ambarina notaba de inmediato que su pareja se alegraba de verle.

¿Qué acaso no puedo estar un rato con mi novio? –Le replicó en un tono agraciado, mientras se sentaba a su lado con la alegría andante en cada aspecto.

–Sabes que este es mi lugar privado. –Glosó en lo que fue contrariedad absoluta, que luego fue cambiada por una tonada más calmada. –Dime de verdad, para qué viniste acá.

–Quería recordar viejos tiempos, enano. ¡Anhelaba aún sentir esa sensación que me dio al descubrir este lugar! –La pronunciación animada de la joven de cobrizo cabello, fue acompañada de unos movimientos de sus piernas, y brazos. –Esos tiempos que de seguro recuerdas…

–Fue la vez que te conocí, idiota. No creas que yo soy de memoria corta. –Respondió en un deje pacífico, por la conmoción de un recuerdo agradable para él.

–Juro que tienes la misma altura que desde ese día…

–No digas cosas estúpidas.

Una risilla se le escapó a la chica, no evitando poder dar un profundo y largo suspiro de ese día en el que conoció a un agraciado enanito… que pronto sería su novio, uno que no sería muy expresivo de acuerdo a sus sentimientos u expresiones, pero era cariñoso y afectuoso a su manera con ella… de una manera que no se le demostraba con todos, en realidad a nadie más que a su propia persona.

Hanji cerrón sus ojos, quería volver a revivir ese recuerdo que tanta felicidad y delicia le trajo a su vida, hace más de un año.

Todo comenzó cuando el comandante Irvin había señalado que un nuevo recluta se les haría presente en las próximas horas de un fin de semana de descanso de las tropas, todo era tranquilo y pacífico, muchos ansiaban ver quién era el que tanto alardeaba el comandante por sus habilidades.

Ese día, la líder del departamento de investigación sólo se había enterado por rumores de la entrada de un nuevo recluta más, no pudiendo darse el gusto de emocionarse ante ello, puesto a que estaba ocupada analizando un par de muestras de unos titanes recientemente encontrados en las afueras del muro. Respecto a los otros acompañantes de Zoe, siempre alardeaban los quisquillosos comentarios que daban los reclutas en sus horas de holgazaneo.

. –Dicen por ahí que valen un montón de hombres, es incluso más fuerte que uno de los mayores mata titanes que tenemos. –Alardeaba con susurros, uno de los que estaba detrás de ella.

. –Pero también hablan que él era un peligroso criminal de las partes bajas de la capital, ¿será eso cierto? Creo que será un peligro más para nosotros que para los titanes… -Decía uno con un rostro asustadísimo.

. –¡Hey, ustedes! . –Exclamó la cabecilla del laboratorio, dando la vuelta con una sonrisilla como una posición inclinada hacia delante. –Mejor trabajen, ¡aún tenemos mucho que descubrir de los titanes! –Expresó en un aparente ánimo en su trabajo, tratando de motivarles.

Éstos hicieron un gesto rápido de asentir con su cabeza, con una que otra gotilla de sudor recorriendo su frente por la sorpresa dada de su jefa. En cambio, ella sólo siguió a gusto con su trabajo, sin ninguna cuestión en su mente más del cómo poder averiguar más cosas de los "enemigos de la humanidad".

Para cuando la tarde llegó, el departamento por fin pudo terminar parte de sus informes y correspondía la hora de descanso para todos los activistas en la zona de operaciones… en ello, vendría el nuevo recluta y las tropas externas nuevamente. Hanji se quedó un poco más de lo previsto, a terminar la última hoja de lo que quedaba de su informe, después de todo ella era la que contenía más trabajo en el puesto. Desde la habitación se hacían escuchar los pasos apresurados de querer recibir a las tropas, incluso ella estaba nerviosa por si es que algo habrán recaudado para poder examinar más a fondo… lo que causó una cierta desesperación de querer acabar de una vez; lo que no hizo. Mandó al demonio el trabajo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde todos estaban, después de todo ¿ella no era la líder del departamento, e incluso miembro de las tropas? Debía de darle una bienvenida a sus camaradas, como correspondía… ¿o era la sensación de un nuevo soldado al cuál podría moldear con su recién información? No lo sabía, pero del que podría conocer alguien interesante después de tanto tiempo que había aguardado en las tropas, eso sí.

Luego de varios minutos, sonaron caballos cercanamente a la entrada… despertando esos típicos 'ooh' de la gente, y un poco de alzaduras de la cabeza para poder tener una buena vista de qué podrían o a quién podría traer el comandante.

Siempre venía lo típico, unos pocos hombres de toda la flota enviada para poder ir al exterior, un decenar de heridos y entre ellos, un joven que al parecer sólo manchas de sangre tenía en su ropa, pero nada de rasgaduras en sus prendas ni nada por el estilo. Más todos bajaron de su transporte, primero siendo el de alto mandato, que era el rubio Irvin Smith.

. –Buenas tardes a todos. –Replicó en un tono no tan tranquilo, pero debía de ser sereno ante la situación impuesta. El tan sólo nombrar unas palabras en pronunciación ligera, ya acallaba a todos los hombres y mujeres del lugar. –Cómo verán, varios de nuestros compañeros han sido caídos por causa de los titanes… siendo casi imposible aunque sea tomar un poco de ventaja contra ellos.

Todos escucharon esas palabras con cierto nerviosismo, ¿habían escuchado casi? Si era así, ¿qué habrá sucedido? ¿Habrán recuperado territorio o algo? Quizá eso haya sido, se respondieron unos a sí mismos en varias miradas cuestionadoras entre la multitud.

Para la ambarina no era nada más que una pequeña desilusión, pensaba que esta vez podría traer más muestras de los titanes… aunque sorpresas podría llevarse, lo cual no quería perder esperanza.

. –La mayoría se preguntará por qué el casi, ¿no? Pues le presentaré a un joven, que en sí podría ser unos de los próximos mayores aniquiladores de titanes que podría conocerse de este lugar, uno que piensa sus movimientos, y los hace de una manera ágil, con una mirada determinada y serenidad innata.

La muchedumbre quedó ya con la boca abierta ante la descripción dada por el mayor, ¿Realmente era tan así la cosa, que daba tales descripciones? Él no solía de exagerar las cosas a un extremo así.

Luego el chico que causaba tanta intriga, apareció por entre el lado del caballo de atrás de los cabellos blondos, dando una cierto desenfreno, miedo, y temor al ver una mirada tan indiferente, tan frío y enfático se demostraba ese ¿pequeño? Parecía tener baja estatura, según la vista de todos.

. –Él es Rivaille, uno con las mejores destrezas que he visto hasta ahora en este lugar… espero que alguno de ustedes pueda darle el gusto en proporcionarle un recorrido por el cuartel, ¿No? . –Todos se corrieron hacia atrás, al ver como ese chico, inmóvil, permanecía con esa mirada tan sofría, escalofriante y directa. Todos… excepto Zoe.

–Vaya vaya, Hanji de nuevo. –Exasperó con pesadez y cansancio el de mayores cargos, asintiendo con la cabeza. –Te lo dejo en tus manos, mientras nosotros iremos a descansar e idear un par de cosas… confío en ti, Zoe. –Proclamó el inglés, retirándose tranquilamente hacia la morada.

Más, el joven de cabellos azabaches aún le observaba con esa sombría mirada suya, dando a cuentas que no deseaba ir con ella.

. –Buenas, pe-… Soldado Rivaille. –Casi iba a mencionar una de sus características más peculiares del muchacho de cabello carbón. –Soy Hanji Zoe, un gus-

. –No me molestes, idiota. Iré a recorrer por mí mismo el lugar, no necesito de una cuatro ojos para que venga a vigilarme como un bebé. –El carácter firme se presentó en el recién conocido, uno que parecía un poco distanciado al saber quién era ella.

. –'Pero si eres un bebé'. –Se refirió a su interior, soltando una risilla por su propio pensamiento, cosa que el soldado le dio a dirigir una mirada indiferente, siguiendo con su paso hacia el frente.

–Será mejor que te alejes de mí, antes de que recibas una paliza. –Dijo sin interferencia alguna de decírselo, alejándose lentamente hacia las puertas principales del establecimiento.

–Vaya que enano más gruñón. –La joven expresó eso en un notable puchero, después acompañado por una inflada de mejillas. –Ni creas que dejaré que me venzas, chiquito. –Una nueva carcajada entremedia se le escapó, corriendo detrás de él.

–Hey chiquito, eso es el establo. –Expresó en un tono agraciado, corriendo detrás de él para poder alcanzar su sorprendente velocidad en tan sólo caminar.


	2. Capítulo 2 'Une attraction émerge'

Varios minutos de intensa caminata que fue tratada entre los ahora "conocidos" aunque por la mirada de dicho chico hacia la joven, no mostraba señales de ni siquiera plasmar un tipo de relación tan sencilla como esa, con ella ni con nadie.

–Por aquí están las zonas de investigación a los titanes, ¡Ah verdad! Mi labor, además de participar en las tropas de Reconocimiento son esas… investigar a los titanes–. Era la cuarta vez que lo decía, ¿tan entusiasmada estaba con esas bestias repugnantes? Se formuló esa pregunta el pequeño azabache, haciendo una mueca con sus labios al ver que no prestaba más atención además del de hablarle de esos seres; luego de sus pensamientos que duraron no más de veinte segundos, ni esfuerzo de salir sigilosamente se dio para encaminarse hacia otro lado.

Miraba de reojo hacia atrás, notando como la joven de ondas castañas aún caminaba de lo más normal sin presenciar que él ya no estaba hay con sus labios pronunciando palabras sin un parar previsto, lo que causó una nueva expresión de desinterés forzado y compulsivo en él, siendo éste todo lo contrario.

Posó ambas manos en sus bolsillos, encaminándose por un sendero desconocido interiormente inexplorado, pero ilustre a simple vista que se dio en el montón de vueltas en círculo que ejercieron ambos recientemente; Rivaille se encaminó con paso lento y despreocupado, a pesar de lo incierto que podría encontrarse a través del recorrido.

Hanji no le nombró para nada algo externo a las inmundas casuchas generales para soldados "principiantes" como él y las áreas restringidas momentáneamente que eran las oficinas u cuarteles de los de más altos mandos, y el cuarto de investigación.

– ¿Cómo llegué a aceptar esta mierda? –Se preguntó para su misma soledad andante a un lugar indocumentado, el área baja-céntrica de la ciudad era más cómodo que una legión de ineptos mentales que le temen incluso a alguien como él, cosa que era parecido en sus lares pero tenía ese respeto innato de un chico de temer, quizá aquí por su estatura sería la burla del lugar… y eso fácilmente lo solucionaría a golpes.

Ya habían pasado minutos de preguntas y soluciones a ellas, llegando a un lugar algo alejado… un edificio tipo castillo como los demás, caracterizándole de inmediato un abandono por el musgo y las plantas brotadas por los muros.

–Qué demonios... –Pateó un par de piedras incrustadas en la entrada, como prohibiendo el acceso al lugar ¿sería por algo? Quién sabe, él sólo quería indagar, limpiar ese basurero y por lo menos tener un lugar en donde no se encontraría con los demás, y así poder practicar los ejercicios para una anatomía en su cuerpo estable y bien formado.

En eso se dedicó ir al techo, posiblemente podría tener una buena vista de allí al cuartel y caminos alternos… si es que le aburría la rutina, después de todo él aceptó mientras todo ello fuese interesante, o hubiese algo que lo colocase atrayente.

Pero para cuando esas razones monótonas estaban en su mente, apareció la peculiar chica recién conocida en su mente… su manera de hablar, su maldita pero atractiva apariencia estaba haciendo presencia en su mente inconscientemente, y por alguna razón, sus ojos mostraron cierto brillar que rápidamente fue opacado por su pupilar gris normal, ajustado en la indiferencia absoluta.

Se sentó después, siendo su hipótesis de una buena vista de todo el lugar una acertada, se podían observar los límites de los muros, los millares de metros cuadrados alrededor del campo arrinconado en el área de las paredes. También se incluían los ríos que brillaban con intenso fulgor por una hermosa luna llena, y una suave brisa cálida que lo colocaba un poco más sereno, incluso formando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

–Quién diría que sonreirías –.

Pero toda esa tranquilidad fue alterada con la anteriormente nombrada: Hanji Zoe. ¡Apareció de la nada! Incluso asustándole más de lo que una expresión debería de dar pero no, él mantuvo en su cierta costumbre de permanecer innato a cualquier situación.

—¿No te han enseñado a presentarte adecuadamente ante un desconocido, y no tratar de proporcionarle un infarto? —. Expresó con todas las ganas de irse de una vez .

–Ni eso creo que lograría, eres menos emotivo que una roca. –Y esa palabra tan dulcemente emitida por la chica «O quizá esa fue la interpretación momentánea por Rivaille» fue la que rebalsó en vaso, permitiendo su deseo.

–Qué molesta ―Comentó con un suspiro intermedio―, Además de loca eres. –Opinó concentrando su amargura un enojado Rivaille, apoyando su mano en su rodilla para pararse y dirigirse a la habitación.

–Hey, ¡Bajito! ¡Espera! ―. Le dijo apresurada, inclinándose hacia su altura.

― ¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos? ―. Detuvo en seco su paso, mientras miraba a la castaña de medio lado.

—¿Tienes tu llave de habitación, cierto? —. Preguntó una alegre Hanji, colocándose en la posición recta al sentarse.

¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Cómo adivinó que iba a su dormitorio? Quizá era verdad su pensamiento desde el principio, eso de ser una bruja le venía como anillo al dedo.

Por lo demás, tan sólo suspiro y planteó bien sus palabras antes de hablar, no le diría que la olvidó así como así. —Eso no te importa, ahora déjame en paz—.

–Tan sólo trataba de ser amable contigo–. Puchereó cruzándose de brazos, mirando a una radiante luna llena que alumbraba ambos cuerpos en el tono plateado brilloso–. Eres arisco, pesado y de un comportamiento muy deplorable con tus superiores… pero aun así, ten. – Lanzó la joven de pelos castaños una llave que a simple vista parecía común, que portaba una cierta particularidad en la punta, el fresado y el perfil en general.

El ojinegro no tardó en tomar rápidamente ese objeto con la diestra, cosa que impresionó a la mujer de orbes color miel, nunca antes había visto unos reflejos tan buenos como los del chico presente.

―Gracias. –Pronunció en un tono similar a lo cálido; no obstante permanecía la misma fría de siempre, que a duras penas tenía una diferencia… que ella logró percibir.

―No agradezcas, es un simple gesto de compañerismo ―Mencionó entusiasta―, lo que a ti te falta. ―Agregó después, ajustando sus lentes―.

Pero siquiera una respuesta recibió de lo enunciado, supuso que fue por mera molestia que le causaba la conversación; pero no era así a la otra cara con el que con quién recién había dialogado.

―Me pregunto cómo carajos habrá obtenido la llave esa entrometida, pero supongo que es por su puesto de teniente de todos modos, cualquiera con un cargo tiene acceso a lo restringido. ―Especuló mirando incesantemente el objeto en su derecha, caminando a su actual residencia con la duda postrada en su mente además de lo cálido que se amparaba la entidad.

¿Qué se sentiría tocar su mano directamente sin necesidad de una simple cosa cómo esa? Preguntó su mismo consciente, gruñendo por lo bajo al no concentrarse en lo que debía… cuartel seis, habitación número catorce―.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento, 8:30 AM.

Todos normalmente después de una exasperada misión, solían relajarse entre los primeros días luego de su regreso. El Comandante Erwin lo permitía después de todo, ya que decía que un pequeño relajo para la mente daba mejor enfoque en batallas, y ninguno dudó de su palabra a la milésima de escuchar 'descanso'.

Pero para los que usualmente no iban, también disfrutaban ante los privilegios que daba su paciente y normativo comandante, él no era de las personas injustas y sabía que los de experimentación no estaban ahí por mero capricho de holganzas, sino para trabajar todo lo posible en indagaciones potenciales relacionadas con las misteriosas y casi desconocidas bestias llamadas titanes.

Entre eso, Hanji aprovechó de darse un respiro luego de su exhaustivo trabajo que había durado toda una madrugada en realizar; pero aun así, la tranquilidad y la usual característica de una despreocupada mujer sin tregua se le veían a kilómetros de distancia, ¿y qué le iba a hacer? Se acostumbró después de tanto tiempo de desveladas en libros realmente codiciosos que te absorbían el alma apenas tocabas la primera página, sobre todo lo poco que se sabe del mundo exterior, ese tipo de visualizaciones comprobadas por más de un centenar de libros prohibidos para los ciudadanos, pero no para los investigadores eran gratificantes y excitantes cómo la poca averiguación de titanes, siendo esas desveladas noches de completo placer escrito los provocantes del uso de lentes.

Se dirigió con paso lento y marcado al comedor principal, dónde cada grupo de clasificación militar se encontraba tomando desayuno ansiosamente.

Algo muy raro, especuló de inmediato Hanji. ¿Ellos no eran los usuales deprimidos de haber perdido a sus compañeros un día anterior, no? Cada día era lo mismo luego de una salida de las murallas, y era muy raro verlos cómo los emocionados que están ahora.

―Hey cadete ―Habló en tono autoritario para que uno de los cercanos le escuchara―, ¿Por qué tanta emoción?

― ¡Señorita Hanji! ― Exclamó éste con el brillar de sus ojos en alto—, Ese nuevito va a pelear contra uno de los sargentos, según decían él no se aguardó el insolente comentario que le provocó ese chiquillo… ¡Y ahora se enfrentarán! —.

¿Pero qué falsedad era lo que había escuchado?

El sargento nunca se colocaba a pelear con nadie, siempre su autoridad era dada rígidamente por cualquiera de los bajos comandos inferiores a él. Se podía decir que era el segundo más autoritario después de Smith.

―No quiero arruinarles su… "entretenida diversión", ¿pero por qué no le avisaron a los de mayor comando? —.

―Queremos ver cómo recibe la paliza de su vida señorita Hanji, se tiene que usar la fuerza para reprender a alguien tan insolente y pendenciero cómo él ―. Respondió con un tono de voz que pareciese tener lógica, cosa que la castaña no dudó en reprenderlo con una mirada realmente furiosa.

―Vaya qué inútiles son en el caso de pensar, la violencia no es el mejor método…me dan vergüenza ajena. ―Expuso directa y sin escrúpulo alguno la francesa, no tolerando esa manera de pensar tan absurda realmente le quitaba de sus olmos. ―No dejaré que el sargento ni el chico ese Rivaille peleen, yo se lo avisaré a Er–

― ¡Miren, miren! ¡Allá abajo está el sargento con ese muchacho!

La mayoría del escuadrón se apegó a la ventanilla para ver qué tipo de pelea se comenzaba a dar, al parecer era una simple de cuerpo a cuerpo… algo fácil al mayor en tácticas de combate en la zona.

–Por más que digan que eres la salvación de la humanidad, no estaré dispuesto a creerte a menos que demuestres una correcta formalidad a tus superiores, además de tus cualidades a la hora de batallar. –Expuso el mayor, quitándose su chaquetón de la legión para que fuese recibido por unos pocos de las tropas estacionarias, que se encontraban cerca.

–No debo porque brindarle respeto que no se merece a una rata sucia e inmunda como tú. –El azabache hizo tronar sus dedos y cuello a gusto mientras formulaba sus palabras correctamente–. Me niego a estar interesado en ofrecerle mis servicios, a personas sin escrúpulos ni suficiencia mental para instruir…

–Ni yo a tratar con gente tan malcriada. Pero esperemos que tu educación suba un poco más con la golpiza que obtendrás, son medidas drásticas que estoy dispuesto a ceder. –Una sonrisa arrogante se mostró en el sargento, colocando a Hanji con unos nervios de punta. ¿Cuándo se alejarían los problemas con ese muchacho? Si la cosa seguía así podrían fácilmente expulsarlo, y además los de las tropas podrían acusar de conflictos internos innecesarios en la legión… y eso podría afectar a su buen amigo Erwin.

No dudó ni dos segundos en salirse de la multitud para bajar rápidamente al primer piso, encontrándose con un pasillo relativamente vacío. –Las peleas entusiasman a todos los de aquí pero no ofrecen solución, vaya que decepción. –Objetó la de ocelos avellanados corriendo a gran velocidad hasta el patio de prácticas, en su transcurso calculó que fueron más o menos cinco minutos.

Y ahí se hallaban ambos involucrados con varias heridas tornadas en sus cuerpos, además de una ventaja sorprendente para el de cabello renegrido. ¿Cómo logró dar tanta pelea al mejor en combate de la legión? sin duda alguna aquel irritante pequeño era una caja de sorpresas que aún no exponía lo más incógnito en él.

– ¡Sargento, Cadete Rivaille paren de una vez con este tipo de cosas innecesarias! –Las palabras no fueron escuchadas a la primera, ni mucho menos cuando las cosas se trastornaron a la reversa y el mayor de ambos emitía un esfuerzo al límite en ganar sin importar las circunstancias.

– ¡Sargento! –Expuso nuevamente con un tono de voz más oíble y expuesta a la autoridad que quería ejercer, acercándose entre tanto forcejeo de ambas extremidades. –Por favor, déjese de esto yo me encargo. –Se mantuvo un tanto relajada al ver que vagamente unos brazos se aflojaban con intención de alejarse, no siendo precisamente del más alto rango en esa pelea.

–Tsch. –Manifestó Rivaille en lo que fue una mueca acompañado de un ceño completamente fruncido, alejándose del lugar con la intención de no obedecer a la europea.

— Hey tú muchacho, no escapes que no he terminado—. Expuso el mayor, con ganas de seguir su enfrentamiento.

—Señor sargento, no me obligue el decirle al comandante todo lo que ha hecho ahora para que luego lo reporten—. Una enfurecida Hanji a punto de límites se veía en sus orbes avellana, con el reflector de sus lentes afectándole para una mirada más seria–.

–Bien Hanji, pero ese chiquillo malicioso no se me dejará tan fácil… sabes que me gusta el orden, y que no permitiré que éste me quite de sus casillas—.

— Lo sé señor, pero no podemos tratar de usar la fuerza con él… —Arregló así sus anteojos con la zurda usando la siniestra en su cadera. —, Yo hablaré con ese chico para que no haya más problemas, de todos modos… tenía que estar a cargo de él—.

— ¡Tan sólo no demores! Recuerda que debes de estar antes de las nueve en las barracas, si no, se considerará una falta a la regla del toque de queda y deberías de cumplir un castigo—. Le gritó el decano con preocupación, que fue fácilmente atendido por un movimiento de mano desde su espalda. — Esta chiquilla, vaya que le gusta ir por lo arriesgado—.

—Maldito vejete, ¿qué se cree con andarme ordenando esas cosas? —. Masculló apretando los dientes un solitario Rivaille en su descubrimiento reciente fuera de las caballerizas de la legión.

—Tan sólo te quiere ayudar, te quiere guiar para que tengas una disciplina acorde a un soldado de características "normales" —. Enunció la Zoe con el peculiar gesto de usar las comillas con sus manos según los reflejos rápidos de sus ocelos grisáceos.

–Vete de una vez, me enfada la gente entrometida ¿sabes? –El tono de la molestia no dudó en reflejarse en su voz, tanto en un particular ceño que de tanto fruncido que reflejaba lo fastidioso que era su presencia–.

—Qué lástima por ti, lamentablemente en la sociedad existen un montón de esos y es tan sólo… —Dio una pequeña pausa para decirlo más misteriosa—, investigar—. La francesa se sentó a su lado, a una distancia que por lo demás era estable y sin problemas a su cuerpo.

—No soy algún experimento tuyo ni de nadie, tampoco estás en el derecho de invadir mi privacidad—. Manifestó relajeando sus orbes para luego cerrarlos en simpleza.

—Te recuerdo chiquitín, que soy una de las tenientes de la legión y las reglas indican que si vemos algún comportamiento extraño en alguno de los soldados vayamos a investigar qué tipo de cosas ejercen, después de todo salirse del sector previsto para los principiantes o ya sean veteranos eso contaría como un acto sospechoso— . La información fue cedida rápidamente de la europea hacía él, pero notablemente ejerció más indiferencia de la ya prevista en sus ojos.

—Eres el libro de las reglas en versión humana, felicito tu arduo trabajo en aprenderte cada estupidez que hay en ese manual de ser el soldado perfecto pero conmigo no ejercerán efecto alguno, teniente. —La última palabra la dijo en una manifestación de burla hacia su persona, esperando que recibiese algún golpe como la reacción del cargo anterior, aquel vejete que le llamaban sargento.

Pero para su sorpresa, recibió tan sólo un suspiro de cansancio y un acto de alivio que constó en lanzarse hacia atrás y recostarse en el piso. — Allá tú con tus ideas, yo no puedo cambiar mentes… tan sólo les doy consejos para que ellos mismos ejecuten su cambio—.

La impresión no pudo ser más cuando vio esa característica sonrisa en los labios de la mujer, después de todo ella mostraba un pacifismo nunca antes visto cuando daba ese tipo de palabras. Comenzó a especular que su técnica de lo burlesco estaba denigrándose a añicos. –Cómo sea–. Chasqueó la lengua, sentándose a su lado con cierta discreción.

—Dime, ¿te gustan las estrellas? —Le preguntó de repente la castaña.

—¿Qué?

—Que si te gustan las estrellas, sordo —. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa que se extendió en lo largo de sus labios, mirándolo directamente.

—Te digo, yo no me preocupo por estupideces—. Dijo desviando la mirada, ¿en realidad estaba tan fuera de lo que consistía estar en la legión de Reconocimiento?

—No son estupideces, son… cosas misteriosas que aún no están a nuestro alcance pero están ahí, presentes —Extendió su mano abierta con melancolía—, y a la vez ausentes. —Finalmente la cerró como queriendo atrapar una de ellas, Rivaille sólo le miró misterioso y rodó los ojos ante su ridícula acción.

—Hay varias teorías de qué son esas cosas, inclusive documentos de viejas civilizaciones que supongo, conoces—. Informó indiferentemente para luego mirar hacia el cielo.

—No conozco ninguna completa… los últimos ejemplares de libros han sido desaparecidos o muy dañados como para interpretar algún tipo de información del pasado, aunque si he podido rescatar unas páginas con mucho cuidado—. La castaña tomó sus piernas, provocando que en cierta medida se inclinara hacia su lado, terminando en su hombro derecho.

—¿Y qué has podido tener de ellas? —. Preguntó luego de un tenso silencio que se formó entre ambos, ese extraño movimiento permitió que la brisa del viento se escuchara y se escabullara entre ambos cuerpos presentes.

—Tan sólo… que son unos cuerpos con luz propia, que aunque acá pueda estar brillando… realmente ésta pueda estar ya "muerta" —. Indicó un poco melancólica, Rivaille comprendió que asimiló eso con las variadas muertes de sus compañeros.

—Rivaille… ¿tú crees que seamos como ellas? —Su mirada se dirigió hacia los orbes masculinos, fijándose que la mirada que emanaba la menor era realmente acogedora.

—¿Por qué me parecería a una de esas cosas? No le veo el parecido. —Expuso soltando un suspiro.

—Siempre tenemos un parecido con algo, con los titanes es un ejemplo. —Se defendió con una risilla que fue acto de un enojo más notado en el francés.

—Lo único que podríamos tener parecido con esas bestias inmundas, es la anatomía del cuerpo. —Quiso decir eso en término de la conversación, pero nuevas palabras de la de hebras trigueñas extendieron la conversación.

—Quizá… no.

—¿Por qué crees que no?

—Porque quizá sean seres igual que nosotros, si comparas… no fuimos santos desde un principio. Éramos pertenecientes a caníbales, gente sin escrúpulos ni conciencia suficiente por hundirnos en el capricho, y somos el único animal que no mata por necesidad a otra persona… si no por mero antojo.

—¿Qué no tenías documentos?

—Sólo de la Astronomía pequeño, porque de la humanidad se tiene una extensa documentación. —Hace una pequeña pausa—, para poder comprender a tu enemigo debes de emprender un viaje al pasado en dónde qué pasaba en ese entonces ¿De dónde emergió el problema? ¿Cómo los enfrentamos alguna vez? , ya sabes, cada hecho histórico tan relevante estaría hilado con otro y así se forma la historia, marcando una consecuencia que daría al otro. —Rivaille escuchó atentamente a lo que decía, realmente esa mujer era muy inteligente—, Y nosotros necesitamos saber esos hechos para conocernos a nosotros mismos, y así a nuestro rival.

—Pensaba que te unido a la legión por ser mujer y para darte revuelcos con los hombres, creo que me equivoqué—. El francés expresó ese comentario de un modo sosegado, provocando a simple vista un inflar en las mejillas de la europea que a la vez, le lanzaba una mirada de desafío.

—Y yo pienso que a ti te contrataron de la sirvienta para limpiar las letrinas, habitaciones y el cuartel general. —Esa expresión que fue dicha con burla absoluta, molestó al azabache que sólo dio una mueca.

—Deberías de ser tolerante.

—Y tú menos loca.

—Eso no me lo puede tocar nadie, todos tenemos locura. —Nombró con orgullo, pretendiendo tener la razón.

—Tú la tienes muy desarrollada, te excedes.

Pero para cuando esperaba una acotación en contra de sus palabras, sólo sintió una respiración despejada e serena, muy cálida cerca de la abertura de su cuello.

Hanji se había quedado dormida plácidamente a su lado.

El pelinegro sólo estuvo en la mira de la escena que formaba la europea que se les caía lentamente sus lentes. Rivaille se los arregló en su cabello, ordenando después los escasos mechones de hebras que se desmoronaban libremente en su frente.

Realmente pensaba que era un desastre de mujer, y era verdad que no era la más femenina que podría haber visto en su vida, pero rayos que era hermosa a esa luz de luna, y si fuese así de tranquila todo el tiempo de seguro estarían todos los chicos detrás de ella, e incluso podría especular que la chica ya traía admiradores tras suyo, después de todo su figura recalcaba a pesar del uniforme.

Se preguntó quiénes podrían estar detrás de sus encantos, los naturales como los "normales" ¿Podrían haber muchos?

¿Inclusive él podría ser uno?

La respuesta era un rotundo no, era obvio… la conocía hace apenas un día y escasamente se habrían relacionado lo poco y basto para considerarse unos "conocidos". Ella era la conocida que nunca planeó tener dentro de ese lugar.

Pero se volvió a debatir internamente, mirando sus párpados cerrados con su rostro que en ese momento le caracterizaba lo quieto y despejado; si es que esa extraña relación que "tenían" en ese momento pudiese crecer a más.


End file.
